The invention is concerned with a feeder for an automatic lathe, with a tube containing and supporting the bar to be machined during the machining operations, and with a hydraulically urged piston within that tube for moving the bar forward stepwise between operations and extracting the remaining bar stub from the chuck of the lathe after the last operation.